Receiving devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view an electronic program guide (EPG). The EPG displays a list of audiovisual events that are available to viewed at the current date and time, and at future dates and times. The EPG is typically organized by television channels and by date and time. A user may be required to scroll through many available audiovisual events to locate an audiovisual event that is relevant to the user.